The present invention relates to a new, novel, and distinct variety of peach tree, ‘Prunus persica’, and which has been denominated varietally as ‘Burpeachtwentyseven’.
The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus and Juglans regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachtwentyseven’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which is located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from a cross that was made in 1996 of the acidic, yellow-fleshed, peach which is identified as ‘Spring Gem’ and which is the pollen parent, (unpatented) and the nectarine variety identified as B17.013, and which is an early mid-season, white fleshed, non-melting, clingstone nectarine, and which is the seed parent. As the fruit ripened the resulting seed from this cross, was stratified, germinated and then was subsequently grown in a greenhouse to an appropriate development stage. Subsequently, the new plants were field planted and grown for further evaluation. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘E8.017’. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1999 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree ‘E8.017’, now named ‘Burpeachtwentyseven’ was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.